Electronic design tools allow designers to layout, simulate, and analyze electronic components, such as standard cells and integrated circuits. In an example, a designer may create a design layout for a standard cell. Once the design layout, without considering self-aligned double patterning (SADP), is complete, complex post processing is used to make the design layout SADP compliant. For example, the design layout is adjusted using mandrel pattern and one or more cuts utilized to define passive pattern. Adding mandrel, such as assist mandrel, for SADP compliance can lead to area penalty of the standard cell and design flexibility degradation.